


A Night Where Magic Lie Heavy and Inhibitions Run Low

by KarolineRayne



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Sex Magic, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarolineRayne/pseuds/KarolineRayne
Summary: Julian follows Asra back to the magic shop with the single minded focus of making the magician see reason.  But what he finds is not what he expects - the beginning of something the doctor cannot control.  On a night where the magic lays heavy in the air and their inhibitions run dangerous low.*My take on the flashback scene at the beginning of Asra's route, where the apprentice gets a glimpse into Asra and Julian's relationship.*
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Night Where Magic Lie Heavy and Inhibitions Run Low

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is my take on THAT scene at the beginning of Asra’s route where the apprentice gets a flash back of Asra and Julian’s relationship. While, Asra is definitely the more dominant of the two, I don’t see him being as sadistic as I have seen him portrayed and I don’t see Julian just taking it. There is just as much strength in submission as there is in dominance. Anyway, enough ranting. Here is Julian and Asra. Oh, and the apprentice was a woman. (Sorry, female identifying author, I can't help myself lol)

Julian questions his own sanity as he follows Asra into the back room of his shop. The oppression from Asra’s magic beating down on him, almost like he is drowning. 

Asra gestures to a softly glowing magical circle drawn on the backroom table and meets Julian’s eyes. At first, Julian doesn’t know what to make of the glowing violet eyes as if they staring into his very soul. 

“Blood. Bone. Sweat and tears. All sorts of things make powerful catalysts for these spells.” Asra pauses, bring his hand up to his mouth, running the pad of his thumb over his lower lip. Julian’s mouth goes dry. “I wonder... how much are you willing to give up, Ilya?” 

Julian stumbles for his words. “I-uhm, well, that is to say- you know—"

Julian swallows, still straining under the heavy energy that fills the room. As a man of science, he had a hard time with all this hocus pocus nonsense. But if Asra believes it would work, if anything would work, then he had to believe that a glowing circle on a table was going to do something. He bites his lip, looking eagerly at Asra. His heart pounds against his rib cage so loudly in the silence that he is sure Asra could hear it. 

He continues: “I’ll give all of me, if that’s what it takes.” 

“All of you? Oh, Ilya ... For now, I just need your hand.” 

Julian extends his arm without hesitation, so fast he nearly knocks over a nearby bottle. 

Asra traces his lifeline with a light touch, sending shivers down Julian’s spine, and then picks up an ornate ceremonial dagger. Without another word, he cuts into Julian’s palm. Blood trickles down onto the table, lighting up the circle for a moment before fading away. 

“Is, er. Is that it?” 

Asra laughs, a soft murmur of surprise escaping his lips as he glances up at Julian. Pale violet meeting stone grey. 

“Did you want me to hurt you more?” Asra pauses again with a slow exhale. “That’s all I need from you, Ilya.”   
  
“Now hold on, I- what kind of magic are you getting yourself into, Asra? What did that do?” 

“Hmm, I’m not sure. I won’t know until it happens. Perhaps nothing, perhaps...” Asra raises and drops a gentle shoulder. 

“Are you putting yourself in dange—" Julian’s words catch in his throat. 

Asra lifts Julian’s bloodied hand to his lip, running his tongue along the cut as he meets his eyes. Heat rises up into Julian’s cheeks, flushing them a soft shade of pink. 

“You’re talking too much, Ilya,” Asra murmurs. 

“Th-Then just tell me what to do instead.” Julian catches his lower lip between his teeth. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Asra keeps his voice barely above a whisper, though carrying a heavy implication. 

Asra presses forward, meeting no resistance, and pushes Julian back against the wall. A firm hand pressed to Julian’s chest and the hard stone wall digging into his back. 

Julian releases a ragged gasp as he fumbles for his words, even if his brain hasn’t might completed processing what is going on. All he knows is he wants more of it, whatever it happens to be. 

“Y-you- Oh my god, yes, I’ll do anything you want, anything at all, whatever you need—" 

Asra’s hand rises up Julian’s chest to rest against the warm skin at the base of his throat, where it peeks out from beneath his dark jacket. Even this slightest touch makes Julian’s heart flutter. 

“You know I can’t give you everything you want, Ilya.” 

The statement feels like ice in his veins, the pain and grief behind Asra’s words sinking like a rock into the pit of his stomach. Julian knew it but there was a small part of him that hoped otherwise. Her death still hung like a dark cloud over them, and Julian know he would never fill the void she left in Asra’s heart. But he would do his damnedest to try. 

Julian slides down to his knees, gazing up at Asra with unveiled hunger in his eyes. 

“I’ll take what I can get.” 

Asra laughs, hand sliding into Julian’s red hair, pushing it away from his eyes, grabbing a handful at the nape of his neck and leans down.   
  
His nose brushes against the side of Julian’s, his lips a hairsbreadth away. Julian can feel his warm breath against his face. He wants to kiss the white-haired magician, but the grip on his hair prevents him from moving. 

“Tell me what you want, Ilya.”  
  
“I- uhm, pl-please,” Julian mews, the words not coming as readily as he had hoped.   
  
Asra yanks his head back, arching Julian’s neck. He stares down into the doctor’s eyes, his gaze flickering down to Julian’s lips where he gnaws on them. Asra runs a free finger over that bruised lip, pulling it free from the other man’s teeth. The backs of his fingers ghosting over a pale cheek, along the strong jaw line, and down the slope of his throat.   
  
“Do you want to kiss me?” Asra askes as he flicks the clasp holding Julian’s billowing cloak together, allowing it to sink to the floor.   
  
“Yes.” The word coming out like a sigh.   
  
Asra hums low in his throat, trailing his lips over Julian’s forehead, across his flushed cheeks, nipping at the tip of his nose, underneath his chin, and against his Adam’s apple that bobbed frantically. But not his lips, the one place Julian wants them the most.   
  
“Asra, please,” Julian gasps.   
  
His plea falls on deaf ears. Asra pulls his hair harder, affixing his lips to the side of Julian’s neck, kissing the soft skin, dragging his teeth against it. He revels in every small gasp and sigh that escaped Julian’s mouth. Asra smirks before sinking his teeth into the gentle flesh, not enough to break skin, but enough that there would be a mark. A throaty moan slips from Julian, in pleasure and pain. His hands fight for purchase on something, anything to hold onto. They shoot out and the first thing he can grab is onto Asra’s forearms.   
  
Asra hisses, jerking away, ripping himself from Julian’s grasp. Julian falls forward, using hands to brace himself. His head falling between his shoulders, panting for breath. He feels hot all over and all too prominent throbbing between his legs.   
  
“Did I say you could touch me?” Asra growls, grabbing a hold of the red hair again. “You do not touch me unless I tell you to.”   
  
“Y-yes, I-I’m s-sorry,” Julian stammers, keeping his gaze upon the floor.   
  
Asra yanks his head back again. “Or do I have to bind your hands to make sure you comply?” 

Julian’s eyes go wide like dinner plates at the idea, his already aroused cock twitching in his trousers.

The magic in the room seems to bore down on him more, his coat suddenly feeling like it was made of lead, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. He feels like he is drowning, getting sucked into the deep dark water with his head peaking above the crashing waves in order to breath. He tries to move but he can’t like some invisible rope had wrapped itself around his body. 

He bites his lower lip again. “Are you... is that you?” 

A small smile graces Asra’s lips and he leans down again, his nose barely touching Julian’s. His hand smoothing back his hair, along the curve of his jaw to grasp his chin. 

“Just a magic trick,” he quips. “You will follow my rules or this ends.” 

“Yes... anything...” 

Asra presses a finger against his lips, effectively shutting him up. 

“Enough of your blathering, you will only speak when spoken to. You will not touch me unless I invite you to do otherwise and there will be no mouth kissing. Do you understand?”

“Whatever you wa- Ah!” 

Asra gives Julian’s nipple a sudden twist. Julian had been to wrapped up to even notice that Asra had undone the snaps of his long coat or his hand had slipped into his shirt. 

“Too many words, Ilya.” Asra runs his thumb over Julian’s nipple again. “It is a simple yes or no answer. Now, do you understand my rules and do you consent?” 

There are no doubts in Julian’s mind. He had wanted the aloof magician ever since he first laid eyes on him. Asra was that unattainable goal. And while he might not get everything he wanted, he was simply glad to be getting something, especially since he never imagined that Asra would reciprocate on his feelings. 

“Yes.” 

Asra hums low in his throat as he finishes divesting Julian of his coat and shirt. Julian feels the magic ropes fall away and he suddenly feels lighter ever since entering the magic shops. Asra’s nails scratch as they skim though the red curls on the doctor’s chest. Everywhere Asra touches leaves a trail of fire and Julian bits his lip again to keep himself from shamelessly moaning. 

The magician’s lips are at his ear, catching the lobe between his teeth. His breath is hot against the side of Julian’s neck and he fights every urge to not lean into the touch. 

“Stand up.” 

Julian shoots to his feet in record time, despite the tingling in his legs from kneeling on the stone floor for so long. Especially in his heeled boots, Julian towers over Asra, the top of the magician’s head only reaching to the doctor’s throat. But it doesn’t matter with the way Asra sucks on his collarbone and his fingers trailing lower and lower. 

Asra grinds the heel of his palm against the more than evident bulge in the front of Julian’s trousers. A guttural moan rips from the back of the doctor’s throat, his knees buckling and inadvertently thrusting his hips forward into the waiting palm. 

But Asra clicks his tongue, removing his hand. Instead, dragging his nails up the muscled stomach, making Julian whimper. 

“Be good, doctor,” Asra mutters, taking a step back. 

Asra holds out his hand towards Julian and he shares at it with wide eyes wondering if this is some sort of trick. The magician cocks a brow and extends his hand a little bit further. 

“I don’t bite, well, maybe a little. But it’s okay, Ilya. Unless you intend to let me take you on the floor.”   
  
Julian flushes a dark shade of crimson, sliding his hand into Asra’s. The skin warm and soft against his larger rougher ones. 

Asra yanks him out of the backroom and up the flight of stairs to his private living quarters above the magic shop. 


End file.
